como poder olvidar
by dannni-chan
Summary: llegara alguien que cambie radicalmente las cosas, los sentimientos de Ren seran accidentalmente expuestos, ¿que sucedera cuando se vuelva a encontrar con su madre?, ¿Sho realmente podra amar a alguien?
1. un molesto compañero

Como poder olvidar

CAP I

Un molesto compañero

En LME

-hija que te parece la idea que he tenido para esos dos?- dijo Lory a su hija

- me ha parecido fantástica, de alguna forma obligarlos a estar juntos y la convivencia es primordial en todo esto y conociendo a Kyoko-chan, tal vez le resulte fácil, pero el que me preocupa es Ren, papá tu sabes lo difícil que es para el mostrar sus sentimientos y aun con mas razón los de amor, me parece un poco cruel de tu parte- dijo Alice un tanto preocupada, por que sabia que en el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz de que Ren por fin encontrara el amor, pero también le preocupara de que fuera Kyoko, ya que ella había perdido el sentimiento mas importante para el ser humano, juntos serian un pareja muy problemática

Alice Takarada, tiene 21 años la hija menor de Lory Takarada, al terminar el colegio desapareció repentinamente, actriz, cantante y modelo, dueña de la agencia rival de LME (la agencia de Fuwa Sho), tiene un carácter muy posesivo, caprichoso y frio, además de ser peor que Kyoko cuando se enoja.

-Y por cierto hija como te va con lo de la agencia?- pregunto Lory, siempre tan independiente como lo era su madre..

-maravillosamente, ese tal Fuwa Sho da muchos ingresos a la agencia como a la disquera- contesto alice sin ninguna preocupación.

Todo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos Lory se preguntaba si haría bien en contarle algo al respecto de Fuwa Sho ya que al ser tan cercana a Ren podía meter la pata en cualquier momento, digamos que eso era completamente inevitable.

-me parece perfecto y por cierto cuando le piensas decir a Ren sobre tu regreso?- Al presidente le intrigaba la reacción de Ren por que eso podía repercutir en sus planes de juntar a Ren y a Kyoko ya que el estaba enterado de que Alice había sido el primer amor platónico de Ren en su época, y después de la repentina desaparición de ella comenzó a tener muchos problemas con sus relaciones sentimentales.

-supongo que pronto además de que me dieron el papel para ser su coprotagonista en la película policiaca, se enterara de una manera u otra en cualquier momento, creo que hare una visita a Caín Heel en estos días- ~~~

-hola?-"hola, alice-chan"- oh Aki-san como estas? Sucedió algo? Es extraño que me llames-"lamentablemente si, tengo que viajar a norte america, mi madre se encuentra mal y no he encontrado un reemplazo"-oh… entiendo, entonces necesitas que yo encuentre a alguien-"no, tu sabes somos amigas durante años, eres la única a la que puedo confiar un trabajo como este, por favor!"-QUE! Quieres que yo me haga cargo de el- "por favor solo serán un par de semanas"- Esta bien, solo por que tu me lo pides, podras dejarlo en mi casa en la noche dale tu llave y la contraseña en caso de que no me encuentre-"gracias, lo dejo en tu casa a las seis, adiós"-adios, buena suerte-

~suspiro~

-que a sido eso hija?- Lory

-pues una llamada de auxilio, realmente una de mis managers, tiene que salir del país y su "estrellita" necesita un reemplazo, pero por alguna razón nadie esta disponible, y como es un vieja amiga me lo ha pedido a mi, por un par de semanas, hasta que vuelva, supongo que ya encontré que hacer en mi tiempo libre- por alguna razón presiento que va a resultar de esto un gran dolor de cabeza

~suspiro~

-ahora si estas contento?-Aki

-si por fin podre conocer a la afamada presidenta e escuchado tantos rumores que me siento interesado-Fuwa Sho, e escuchado que es muy hermosa y tiene un cuerpo ideal además de que también es famosa en el extranjero quiero comprobar que tan cierto es todo lo que an dicho sobre esa mujer.

-"no debi decirle de mi amistad con ella ni tampoco que se encontraba en Japón"- parece que todo se confabulo en tu favor para que puedas conocerla, aunque te llevaras una gran decepción- Aki claro que se decepcionara Alice-chan es muy bella, inteligente pero también es muy falsa con quien no conoce, además de que Sho es exactamente el tipo de persona que mas le desagrada y la peor parte es que ella es la mejor amiga de Tsuruga Ren

-que acaso no es tan fascinante como dicen, es fea y gorda, desalineada y sin clase? Es eso acaso?-Sho

-no es todo lo contrario, bella, inteligente, con estilo y muy elegante, ya te daras cuenta en cuanto la conozcas

-bueno dado esto papa, me podrías dar el numero de Ren o de Kyoko-chan, por que ya me voy a ocupar de aquí en adelante quiero verlos lo antes posible- Alice

-claro hija, llamalos de mi teléfono será mucho mejor y te contestaran pensando que soy yo, ten-Lory, esto se pondrá muy interesante, aun mas cuando Alice y Ren tienen su pasado juntos, podría llegar a pensar que Alice esta celosa de Kyoko-chan.

Ti-ti-ti~

-"hola?"-Reeeeennnnn-kkkkuuuuuunnnnnn-

~escalofrio~(esa voz es de…) Alice-chan?-"chin-chin correcto"- eh.. pero este numero es del presidente-"obviamente es que estoy con el"-eso quiere decir-"obvio tontito que regrese estoy de nuevo en Japón y te quiero ver"-pero no puedo estoy muy ocupado con algo-"si lo se con lo de Cain Heel, estoy enterada de todo, pero mi papa me acaba de decir que por esta noche puedes regresar a ser Tsuruga Ren asi que te espero en mi casa a las cinco y no acepto un no por respuesta"- pero es que no estoy solo-"con eso no hay problemas Mogami Kyoko-san también esta invitada Maria-chan me ha hablado muy bien de ella asi que tengo curiosidad por conocerla"- bien estonces estaremos ahí a las cinco- jiju les estare esperando, bye-

-eh Oni-sama que sucede?- Kyoko , Alice, nunca he escuchado ese monbre y estaba con el presidente asi que debe ser parte de LME

-Mogami-san tenemos una cita para las cinco de hoy asi que saldremos de compras para volver a ser nosotros por un par de horas, son ordenes del presidente- Ren, o mas bien de su hija, ella en cuatro años que no la he visto y parece que no ha cambiado en nada.

-esta bien pero no hace falta ir de compras solo tengo que ir a casa y cambiarme- Kyoko

-vamos te dejo en la pension y en media hora te recojo-Ren "tengo que llamar a un estilista, además de un modista, por mi no tengo problema pero será la primera vez que Alice vera a Kyoko y se como es ella, quiero causarle un muy buena impresión acerca de ella.- bien aquí estamos luego vengo por ti

Una hora después

-eh…. No creo que haga falta todo esto, si solo es una cita-kyoko al ver al estilista y la modista listo para echarse encima de ella y convertirla

-Mogami-san creo que ya deberías comenzar a parecer mas una actriz con fama, además de que lo de esta tarde no es cualquier cosa, esto podría ser el comienzo o el fin de tu carrera, según como sea tu primera impresión-Ren conociendo a Alice no seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, bueno la Alice que yo conocía no seria capaz de hacer eso pero luego de estos cuatro años no se que tanto habrá cambiado en ella, asi que tengo que estar muy bien preparado

-nos vamos a encontrar con Alice verdad?

-si es ella Alice Takarada

Al escuchar este nombre tanto el estilista como el modista se quedaron estupefactos con la noticia, en la industria del la moda y el entretenimiento AT era la mas grande expresión que se podía encontrar en japon y en algunos países mas

-es tan famosa?

-digamos que famosa se queda un tanto corto para ella….

-es el mayor icono de la moda- modista

-una de las mujeres mas bellas y con mas clase del mundo-estilista

-ademas que tiene 16 años de trayectoria como actriz-Ren

-y como si fuera poco canta como un angel además de ser una empresaria, eh escuchado que la agencia que tiene aquí es la única que le da competencia a LME y que se encarga personalmente de conocer a los artistas además de ella misma diseñar su vestuario- modista

-realmente puede hacer todo ello, pues debe ser bastante mayor…- Kyoko en su mente se hacia una idea de Alice como una persona adinerada de unos 45 años con cabellos muy canoso por todas las horas de trabajo

-pues te equivocas Mogami-san ella es un par de meses mayor a mi- Ren, Kyoko quedo impresionada, no era posible que alguien asi pudiera hacer tantas cosas

-entonces Tsuruga-san la conoces muy bien- Kyoko

-si estudiamos juntos el instituto cuando teníamos mas o menos tu edad, después de eso se fue al extrajero y había vuelto a saber de ella

Kyoko quedo estupefacta al ver la expresión de nostalgia de Ren, ella secretamente sabia que Ren estaba enamorado, aunque nunca supo de quien, pues le había dicho algo se instituto, o en eso momento era lo único que recordaba, cuando Boo le dio consejo sobre el amor a Ren, le dijo que luchara por eso, y ahora viendo su expresión había encontrado la razón, era Alice de quien Ren estaba enamorado, por eso era que el decía que era imposible estar con ella pues por que ella no estaba aquí y Ren no podía dejar su trabajo como actor asi como asi.

Mientras la arreglaban siguió haciendo suposiciones y pensando en como hacer de Cupido esa noche

LME

-ohuh, papá yashiro-kun me comento que Kyoko-chan no se lleva bien con Fuwa Sho, algo asi que quería vengarse de el verdad?-Alice

-si eso fue lo que dijo el dia de su audición, pero estoy enterado de que participo en su PV sin ningún problema por que?- Lory

-digamos que si una bomba estalla esta noche será mi culpa, por que yo soy la manager temporal de Fuwa Sho, además que Kyoko y Ren van a ir a mi casa esta noche-Alice tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto vaya a peores…. Bueno ya pensare en algo-papa creo que mejor me voy sino esta noche podrá ser un desastre total, te amo papa

-tambien te amo hija- Lory a veces pienso que creciste muy rápido sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-Alice-chan-Aki como siempre parece una diosa

Aki-san se encontraba en el despacho de Alice esperándola ya que ella la había llamado para que se encontraran y poder llevarse antes a Fuwa.

-espero que Sho-kun ya este listo Aki-san- Alice

-si viene en un minuto, ~toc-toc~, eh aquí esta-Aki-san

-pasa-Alice

La puerta se abrió despacio, y poco a poco Fuwa fue entrando al despacho.

-permiso-Sho

~sorprendida~

"esta siendo educado, esto es increíble"-Aki-san

-bueno Sho-kun yo soy Alice Takarada sere tu manager temporal las próximas semanas, por cuestiones de comodidad y de tiempo te hospedaras en mi casa, asi que mucho gusto-Alice, no me digan que cree que me engaño digamos que yo lo conozco mejor que el mismo

-un gusto conocerla Alice-sama- Sho hizo un pequeña reverencia, cayo completamente en mi trampa, ahora estará a mis pies- Sho

"no se en que esta pensando, pero el que cayo en la trampa de Alice fue el, lo sabia ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de sus intenciones, bueno el aprenderá que el pez muere por su propia boca"

-En fin Alice, me voy para el aeropuerto, espero que puedas con esto- Aki

-descuida, y aprovecha y tu también toma unas vacaciones que supongo que buena falta te hacen-Alice

-si gracias y cuidate mucho.

Junto con Sho bajaron al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el auto de Alice, un deportivo en color negro solo para dos personas.

-sube-Alice

"eh, a que vino ese cambio de actitud" si claro-Sho

-en fin Sho-kun ya que estamos solos, por que no te vas quitando esa fachada de formal, que a mi no me engañas, por cierto prefieres que te diga Sho-kun o Shotarou-kun, y bueno?

-como es que sabe mi verdadero nombre?-

-estas en mi agencia no creas que cualquiera entra y mucho menos con un nombre falso, digamos que se todo de tu vida, eres de kyoto, tus padres son dueños de una pension tradicional, estabas comprometido con una amiga de la infancia, con la cual luego viniste a tokyo además… como decirlo, asi te aprovechaste de ella para subir en el mundo del espectáculo posterior de eso hubo una bochornosa dicusion en la agencia y ella se fue a la competencia y si mal no estoy ahora es actriz, además de que participo en tu PV, me equivoque en algún momento?

-no la verdad es que no se equivoco en ningún momento- Sho mierda como es que sabe todo eso.

-a decir verdad si hubiera sabido que la muchacha valía oro no la hubiera dejado irse a LME, pero bueno ya es algo tarde para ella y hablando de ella ira hoy a mi casa en compañía de Tsuruga Ren y no espero tener que recordarte que debes comportarte-Alice

-no hara falta no saldré de mi habitación-Sho

-oh no claro que lo haras, tampoco me quiero quedar sola con esos dos, tu estaras a mi lado en todo momento comportándote como una persona tranquila, vamos a hacer algo, te dejare de molestar el tiempo que pasemos juntos si me ayudas….

-supongo que acepto, esto se pondrá interesante.-sho

Que es lo que planearan estos dos, acaso el amor de Alice hacia Ren no ha desaparecido o únicamente usara a Sho para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina


	2. ayuda o complot del destino

Cap ii

Ayuda o complot del destino

El departamento de Ren se había convertido en una sala de belleza, aun que a la final todo valio la pena ya que Kyoko quedo irreconosible, llevaba un vestido de color negro, muy entallado hasta su cintura donde tenia un lazo de color blanco, unos tacones que le hacían parecer casi del mismo tamaño de Ren, y un conjunto de collar, arete, pulsera y anillo de perlas, un maquillaje muy sutil y su cabello el cual seguía largo tenia un interesante moño, viéndola Ren de esta forma no tenia palabras para expresar su belleza, estaba convertida en todo una dama de sociedad.

-Tsuruga-san, cree que todo esto hacia falta?- Kyoko mirándose exageradamente en el espejo

- si claro que hacia falta ya te daras cuenta por que, supongo que ya te habras dado cuentas que Alice es hija de Lory Takarada, asi mas o menos ya te puedes hacer una pequeña idea de cómo es además de otros pequeños detalles que los hablaremos en el auto-Ren, en que estará pensando Alice además yashiro no me ha llamado en todo el dia, eso es extraño, ahora que lo recuerdo…

**FLASH BACK**

**-**yashiro-san, ya he terminado con la entrevista, ahora tenemos que ir para la productora-Alice(hace 5 años)

-eh si lo se, no tienes que recordármelo yo soy tu manager no tu- yashiro esta muchachita es muy desesperante creo que lo haría mejor si estuviera ella sola.

- Alice-chan no deberías ser asi con yashio-san, eres muy cruel…-Ren

Alice con lagrimas en los ojos ya que Ren la había regañado.

-lo siento mucho yashiro-san, ya no lo volveré a ser- Alice

-no te preocupes por algo asi- yashiro

- ya crece eres mayor que yo y aun asi sigues llorando cuando te regaño- Ren abrazandola para que se calme

**FIN DEL FLESH BACK**

_Las cosas siempre eran de esta forma aun que yashiro aprendió mucho como manager, parecía que Alice solamente lo ubiera estado preparando para que fuera mi manager y conociéndolo es muy probable._

Ren sumido en sus pensamientos ya estaba camino a casa de Alice, donde….

-bien pues todo esta completamente preparado para la venida de esos dos- Alice

-y estas segura que le piensa hacer eso al señor kuon?- mayordomo

-bueno siempre e tenido que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que hagas las cosas que desea hacer, pero creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que no necesite de que yo o alguien mas haga las cosas por el, asi que lo único que pienso hacer es forzar un poco las cosas claro que primero tendre que ver en que campo de batalla estoy pisando, se que Ren nunca haría algo que me lastime a mi y mucho menos a alguien a quien ama, pero creo que hoy hare salir una parte de el que ni el mismo conoce. –Alice _solo por esta vez quiero ser capaz de hacer algo que lo haga feliz ya que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos conmigo siempre únicamente sufrió y me consolo, asi que va siendo tiempo de devolverle todos los favores con los que me ha ayudado. Ya me las tendre que arreglar con respecto a Sho._

_-señorita Alice, el joven Sho ya esta listo tal y como usted lo dispuso- sirvienta_

_Sho apareció en medio de la puerta vistiendo un traje de color blanco y una camisa negra desabotonada lo cual mostraba parte de su pecho, su cabello peinado hacia un lado y para atrás._

_-te ves maravillosamente, hicieron un buen trabajo contigo- Alice no es Ren pero tampoco esta nada mal_

_-supongo que ese es un cumplido- Sho esta mujer me pone de los nervios, hoy veremos que tan difícil es ser actor_

_-si tomalo de esa forma, estas preparado para nuestra actuación?-Alice_

_-podria decir que estoy mucho mas que listo para ello, fingir siempre ha sido mi punto mas fuerte_ -Sho _si las cosas van como ella las dijo Kyoko quedara rendida a mis pies como debe ser._

_-bien ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que ellos lleguen y comienza la operación__**romance-**_

_**OPERACIÓN ROMANCE**_

_Es muy sencilla Alice hara actuar a Sho como si fuera el hombre perfecto, cariñoso, amoroso, comprensivo, que sabe todos sus gustos y demás cosas, claro que para esto fingirán tener una relación que habría comenzado cuando Alice regreso a japon_

_Alice también actuara feliz ante eso_

_El propósito de esto no es que Ren declare su amor a Kyoko mas bien que Sho no dañe la velada, por lo que el piensa que es un plan para separar las cosas antes de que comienzen, asi que estuvo de acuerdo con eso al primer instante, si las cosas se ponían tensas, hay seria el momento perfecto para forzar a Ren a decir lo que siente._

_En el auto de Ren reinaba un silencio sepulcral, tanto era asi que hasta los demonios de Kyoko permanecían escondidos detr5as de ella para no ser alcanzados por la deslumbrante sonrisa falsa de Ren._

_-Mogami-san tendre que decirlo de una vez la mayoría del tiempo Alice es una persona muy agradable, pero al ser también actriz muchas veces comienza actuar sin que ella se percate de lo que hace- Ren será preferible hacer que Alice parezca loca a que se entere como es realmente.-no quiero que pienses que esta loca o algo por ese estilo solo digamos que es fuera de lo común._

_-fuera de lo común….-kyoko_

_-mira Mogami-san ya estamos llegando- Ren_

_Llegando pero si solo veo rosales y arboles alrededor de nosotros._

_A lo lejos de los rosales se veía un mansión completamente de color blanco, poco a poco se iban acercando a ella antes de entrar a un camino recto que llevaba directamente a la casa se encontraron con un guardia._

_-por favor podría identificarse- guardia_

_-soy Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko, la señora nos esta esperando- dijo Ren_

_-mis mas sinceras disculpas señor Tsuruga, por favor pase- guardia_

_Siguieron por el recto camino antes de llegar a la mansión había un pileta decorada con angeles con la cual Kyoko se había quedado encantada._

_Antes de que pudiera detener el auto Ren, Alice ya había salido anticipando su llegada, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba poco antes de la rodilla de color beige de una solo manga de seda, llevaba su cabello completamente sueldo con delicadas ondas. Ren aparco el auto justo enfrente de la mansión y de Alice se bajo y ayudo a bajarse a Kyoko_

_-Ren, querido me alegro mucho de ver que gozas de buena salud- Alice, por que tengo que actuar asi…_

_-Alice opino exactamente lo mismo con respecto a ti, estas mucho mas bella que la ultima vez que te vi- Ren estoy completamente seguro que algo esta pasando o también puede ser que este actuando ya que Kyoko no la conoce._

_- no deberías decir eso, al estar acompañado de una jovencita mucho mas bella que yo- Alice e de reconocer que es muy bella_

_-soy Mogami Kyoko un gusto en conocerla- Kyoko_

_-no hace falta tanto formalismo mejor pasemos para estar mas comodos, espero que no les incomode que no este sola- Alice empieza la operación_

_Caminaron dentro al recibidor cuando de las escaleras principales bajaba Sho, con sus siempre aires de superioridad._

_-cariño estos son los amigos que te dije que iban a venir- Alice_

_Sho bajo sin decir una palabra intentando no mirar a Kyoko por que estaba realmente hermosa, al llegar a lado de Alice paso su mano por su cintura tal como lo habían planeado._

_-sean bienvenido a nuestra casa- Sho__jajajajaja cae Kyoko cae!_

_-como reaccionaran a esto?-Alice_

_Ren-esto tiene que ser una broma…, pero la verdad parece bastante bien actuado, bueno supongo que cuatro podremos jugar a lo mismo-_

_Ren se acerco sutilmente a Kyoko y en su oído le dijo:_

"_sigue todo lo que haga, todo lo que diga, y di que todo es cierto"_

_Kyoko asintió de forma cautelosa para que pase an la mayor parte desapersibida_

_-pasemos para ponernos comodos y conocernos mejor- Alice tomada de la mano de Sho avanzo hacia el salón, el cual estaba adornado con rosas blancas_

_-todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos-dijo Alice a Sho lo suficientemente bjo como para que el la escuchara_

_-sientase como en su casa, por hoy los sivientes han tenido el dia libre asi que gozamos de todo la privacidad- dijo Sho tomando asiento en el puesto que por lo general era de Alice_

_Ren sorprendido por esta acción, ya que Alice ni siquiera a el le dejaba sentarse en el puesto de la cabeza de la casa_

_-Sho-kun llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en esta casa- pregunto Ren_

_-un par de semanas desde que Alice me lo propuso ¿no es verdad amor?-Sho_

_Kyoko quedo petrificada, shotarou mostraba gestos de amor, eso debía ser una pesadilla_

_-tienes mucha razón cariño-Alice_

_-me alegro mucho por ti Alice, que por fin tengas una linda relación- dijo Ren de modo malicioso, se que esto la provocara_

_(no me tientes koun)-si yo también estoy muy feliz con Sho-chan- Alice- pero veo que tu con Mogami-san tampoco se llevan nada mal-_

_-si tienes razón tenemos una relación hermosa ¿no es asi Kyoko-chan?- Ren_

_- si tienes razón ReRen-kun- Kyoko_

_-jejejeje, esta resultando mejor de lo planeado- bueno ire a ver unos bocadillo- Alice_

_- te ayudo- Kyoko_

_-no hace falta que te molestes eres la invitada ya me encargo yo cariño-Sho_

_Jejeje esto esta tal como lo predijo Alice, esa mujer es impresionante, pero esto se pondrá muy interesante, vamos a ver quien gana en esta batala_

_-Sho-chan demora ire a ver si a sucedido algo regreso en un momento- Alice_

_Ren y Kyoko solo vieron alejarse a Alice a lo lejos justo por el mismo camino que había tomado Sho hace poco_

_-Mogami-san ya te has dado cuenta lo que te decía en lo de poco común-Ren_

_-si ahora si me puedo hacer una clara idea acerca de ello pero por que aparentaremos que somos una pareja- Kyoko_

_-digamos que es para mantenernos cuerdos en nuestran estancia aquí, tomalo como un entrenamiento, te servirá mucho para tu carrera como actriz- Ren estoy seguro de que Alice se trama algo, pero no caere tan fácil en una trampa como esta_

_- si Tsuruga-san tiene mucha razón, esto será un entrenamiento- Kyoko_

_-creo que será mejor que te lo diga ahora, Alice es muy perpicaz y no se la creerá tan fácil tan solo por que lo hemos dicho, haz visto la forma en que se tratan ellos dos, digamos que tendremos que hacer una actuacio mucho mas convincente que eso, espero que entiendas a que me refiero-Ren_

_-ellos parecen que se quisieran de verdad como poder superar algo como eso en tan poco tiempo, es algo casi imposible para una novata como yo- Kyoko, además de que soy completamente inexperta en el asunto._

_-tu eres novata, pero aun asi eres una profesional, piensa que este es uno de los trabajos de loveme, aun que a la final resultara asi, por que el presidente se enterara de todo lo que pase aquí en esta velada-Ren_

_-muy bien todo esta saliendo como lo había planeado- Alice_

_-si la verdad es que has superado mis expectativas, todo a pasado exactamente como lo habías dicho, eres muy impresionante…._

_-si lo se, pero ahora se viene lo mejor-Alice_

_-que es?-Sho_

_-pues algo que hara que las cosas se pongan aun mejor, llamare a mi sobrina, ella se lleva muy bien con ambos lo que hara que descubramos su mentira mucho mas rápido- Alice_

_-realmente piensas en todo-_

_-bueno eso hare en este momento asi que ve llevales esto o comenzaran a sospechar si nos tardamos tanto…_

_De pronto Sho beso a Alice sin ninguna razón aparente, ella sabia que eso seria necesario tarde o temprano pero no en una habitación donde se encontraban completamente solos, ella lo aparto de un empujon_

_-por que hiciste eso?-dice Alice enfadada_

_-digamos que me merecía un premio por buen comportamiento-dice Sho en tono burlon_

_-en ese caso supongo que tienes razón, pero ya encontrare otra forma para premiarte-Alice_

_-que? Acaso puedes decir que no te gusto?-Sho_

_-no todo lo contrario, pero no me gusta verme involucrada en este tipo de cosas-_

_-entendiste Mogami-san-Ren_

_-si perfectamente-dica Kyoko con la cabeza gacha por su sonrojo_

_-quieres que practiquemos antes de que regresen para que asi luego no resulte tan difícil-Ren_

_-de alguna manera creo que será lo mejor, pero no se si estoy preparada para algo como esto-kyoko_

_-cierra los ojos y deja que yo me encargue del resto-Ren_

_Ren con delicadeza tomo la cara de Kyoko entre sus manos, maravillado por ver lo inocente que se veía la princesa a la que estaba a punto de besar, despacio se cerco a su cara, cuando Kyoko y el sintieron el primer roze de sus labios tuvieron como una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, Kyoko un tanto temerosa comienza a subir sus manos hasta el rostro de Ren y lo atrae hacia ella_

_El beso ahora se hizo profundo y apasionado…_

Ren _esto se siente besar al ser amado, no quiero que acabe nunca_

_Kyoko por dios que estoy haciendo, estoy besando a Tsuruga-san que pensara de mi de ahora en adelante no sere capaz de verla a la cara, pero aun asi no quiero parar, que es esto que siento?_

_Pasaron varios minutos por la puerta apareció Sho y Alice haciendo escena de pareja enamorada, pero quedaron estupefactos ante el apasionado beso que estaban presenciando, Sho salió furioso de la habitación sin hacer el mayor ruido y Alice también lo siguió en silencio, sabían que por mas de lo bien que pudieran hacer nunca podrían superar los sentimientos transmitidos en ese beso, Alice a sus adentros se sentía mucho mas aliviada al no tener que forzar a Ren a declarar sus sentimientos pero por otro lado sentía lo que sentía un vacio profundo al saber que ahora su único amor se encontraba besando a su verdadero amor._

_Sho por su parte estaba furioso por que Ren le gano otra vez y aun que no era una fan lo que gano, también sentía un vacio en sus adentros, pèro en el momento que vio lagrimas en los ojos de Alice no supo que hacer, pero su cuerpo si reacciono ante ello, la rodeo con sus brazos y la llevo a su pecho y dejo caer su cuerpo en las gradas, parecía un padre consolando a su hija._

_-supongo que eh perdido- dijo Alice entre sollozos_

_Sho le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza- debo admitir mi derrota ante ese piernas largas, aun que solo en esto- Alice alzo a ver el rostro de Sho- siempre había pensado que a las chicas no les quedaban las lagrimas, pero tu realmente te ves preciosa-_

_Despacio y viéndola directamente a los ojos Sho volvió a besar a Alice_

_En ese beso se transmitieron mas que sentimientos encontrados sino también pensamientos_

_Sho no pienses que simplemente sere un reemplazo del piernas largas, lo quiero todo de ti_

_Alice y tu no pienses que soy tan tonta como para caer en un juego, en el que me utilices para hacerte mas famoso_

_Sho aparto delicadamente sus labios de los de ella – realmente piensas que iva a hacerte algo como eso-_

_-lo vi en tus ojos desde el primer momento- Sho la beso de nuevo y luego dijo:_

_- y ahora aun lo sigues viendo?-_

_-no…_

_Ren aparto suavemente a Kyoko de el viendo su expresión, además de darse cuenta que había pasado mucho mas tiempo de lo que había notado, los últimos rayos de sol entraban atravez de los vitrales, Kyoko completamente sonroja y con la mirada baja solo se limitaba a respirar._

_Alice apareció por la puerta- Sho parece que han terminado- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para hacer ruborizar a mas de uno. Ren la miraba fijamente por un momento Alice le devolvió la mirada aunque con tristeza y esbozo una sonrisa y giro su cabeza y su mirada hacia Sho, este a su vez caminaba hacia ella, cuando llego a su lado la rodeo por la cintura y siguieron caminando juntos, una vez sentados en uno delos sofás doble juntos el la atrajo hacia su pecho para que se recueste y le dio otro beso en la cabeza._

_Por varios minutos hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, hasta que una voz de niña se escucho_

_-Tía, tia maria-chan esta aquí- la niña de rubios cabellos al ver a su adorada tia se lanzo a sus brazos y se acurruco en su pecho- te extrañe mucho-_

_Ren y Kyoko solo eran simples espectadores de esa escena, pero cualquiera que la viera hubieran visto simplemente a una familia perfecta_

_-Ren-san, one-chan estaban aquí-_

_Eh ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia_

_-maria-chan me da fusto verte- Kyoko_

_-si ami también onechan, mi abuelito me diji que estabas de viaje junto con Ren por causa de un trabajo estaba muy triste por que no los había visto hacia mucho tiempo- tia me da mucho gusto que hayas conocido a mi onechan-_

_-a la final fue únicamente por eso que regrese maria-chan para complacer tu deseo de que conociera a tu onechan, y me alegra haber vuelvo- dijo Kyoko y alzo la vista hacia Sho el que le dio una tierna sonrisa_

_Maria al ver eso examino de pies a cabaza a Sho y como conclusión dijo:_

_-asi que tu eres mi tio, eres bastante guapo y te e visto muchas veces por televisión, asi que apruebo de que estes con mi tia- Alice dio un salto al escuchar eso_

_-maria!-_

_-solo digo la verdad, siempre pensé que mi tio seria Ren, desde que fueron novios siempre pensé eso… asi que no podía permitir que estuvieran con alguien inferior a el- dijo maria muy seria_

_-es verdad que fuiste novia de el, Alice?-Sho algo enojado_

_- eso explica por que se conocen tan bien- dijo Kyoko quien por fin podía entender como es que ambos se conocían tan bien_

_-FUE HACE MUCHO- dijeron Ren y Alice al unisono…._

_Todos los quedaron viendo, y ellos estallaron en carcajadas_

_-supongo que las malas costumbres no se van, no Ren?- Alice_

_- no parece que no- Ren aun en carcajadas_

_Sho volvió a abrazar a Alice y Ren a sentarse junto a Kyoko_

_-ya te castigare mas tarde por no habermelo dicho- dijo Sho en el oído a Alice_

_Alice sin pensar deja escapar algo que no debía:_

_De todos modos Ren ahora esta con Mogami-san, seria imposible que fuera tu tio de esa manera_

_-onechan y Ren son novios y no me lo habían dicho-_

_Kyoko busco a Ren con una mirada de auxilio, y el con la mirada respondió "nos tocara hacerlo hasta el final"_

_Kyoko solto un suspiro ante la idea, ni en las locas de sus pesadillas hubiera pasado este tipo de cosas que terminaría siendo la novia falsa de Tsuruga Ren y aun mas ver a shotarou siendo cariñoso de verdad_

_-lamentamos habértelo ocultado maria-chan, no pensamos decircelo a nadie antes de que lo meditaramos bien- Ren_

_Ren estaba realmente feliz….._


	3. una vida de dos

Capitulo 3

Una vida de dos

Pasados unos días desde que Ren y Kyoko accidentalmente terminaron haciéndose pareja y la pareja del momento para la prensa en general que era Fuwa Sho y Takarada Alice, todo parecía marchar con normalidad, tanto Ren como Kyoko regresaron a su papel como Cain Heel y su hermana Setsu.

Las cosas parecían marchar con toda tranquilidad y pues a Sho le tocaba enfrentar una pequeña cosa antes de ser pareja formal de Alice, la presentación ante Lory Takarada.

-muy bien muchacho, me podrías decir que es lo que te gusta de mi hija- Lory, _no creas que voy a dejar marchar a mi pequeña con tanta facilidad_

-pues si le soy sincero no tengo la menor idea- Sho _ahora que me lo preguntan no tengo la mas minima idea._

-pues que te puede gustar de una chica mandona, testaruda, que no sabe cocinar, que apenas y si se puede cuidar sin su padre, a la que necesita que le cuenten un cuento antes de dormir….

-papa no ayudes, además estas hablando como si yo tuviera 5 años-

-la verdad Lory-san a mi todo eso me tiene sin el mas minimo cuidado, no me importa como sea ella, aun lo mandona y testaruda no se lo discuto, por lo demás ya veremos como lo solucionamos entre nosotros, lo único importante es lo que ahora sentimos el uno por el otro-

Lory lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo

-bienvenido a la familia hijo mio-

Sho regreso a de forma asustada hacia Alice mientras Lory lo abrazaba y la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue una mirada con la que dijo "asi es el"

~toc-toc~

-pase- dijo Lory mientras la puerta de su oficina se habría, era sebastian su mano derecha,

-señor será mejor que la señorita Alice vea las noticias en el canal 7-dijo seabastian encendiendo la pantalla grande

_~y es que parece que la venida de la afamada AT no ha sido solo por la filmación de la película, como afirmo el dia de su regreso, tal parece que mantiene una relación amorosa con el cantante del momento, Fuwa Sho-san, aun que ninguno de los dos se ha pronunciado ante la prensa, se los ha visto juntos en diferentes ocasiones. Ya sea en la disquera AK de Fuwa, como en las entrevistas y demás compromisos de ambos y es mas según fuentes fidedignas se los ha visto entrar en los terrenos que le pertenecen a Alice-sama, ahora que opinan de esto" presentadora_

"_bueno es posible que tengan algo de química ellos dos, pero aun asi no se les ha visto tratarse de forma cariñosa, se les ha visto muy felices junto en los últimos días, pero aun asi creo que es muy pronto como para decir de que es verdad"_

_-_no lo puedo creer como se atreven a hacer algo como esto, será mejor que lo solucione antes de que se haga mas grande- dijo Alice enojada

-no hace falta que hagas nada, a la final lo que dicen es verdad, y a mi no me molesta que todo el mundo se enterara que estamos manteniendo una relación, aparte de la laboral- Sho

-entonces que hacemos dejamos que solo sigan hablando- Alice

-ese programa es en vivo por que mejor no le hacemos una visita un tanto sorpresiva- Sho

-me encanta como piensas, bueno papa nos vamos-Alice

-no hay problema hijos estoy de acuerdo en que el amor no hay que ocultarlo-

-iremos a una pausa comercial y regresamos-

En ese momento entra corriendo uno de los asistentes al estudio un poco exaltado.

-yumi-san, yumi-san-

-que sucede matsui-kun no te he dicho que no vengas al set-

-si lo se mil disculpas pero….

-creo que tu noticia seria mas grande si nosotros la contamos no lo cree asi usted- Alice

-oh que honor, Alice-sama, Fuwa-san, por favor siéntense y que los maquillen que saldremos al aire en muy poco-

-salimos al aire en 5-4-3-2-1

-aquí estamos de vuelta y como invitados especiales tenemos a AT y a Fuwa Sho, quienes nos aclararan la situación de la cual estábamos hablando hace unos momentos, bueno por que no vamos directo al grano, todos sabemos que son personas muy ocupadas-

-esta bien sere directo, desde hace dos semanas AT es mi pareja sentimental y mi manager personal, y porsupusto que viceversa- Sho

-lo supuse y que tiene que decir al respecto de eso Alice-sama-

-que decir pues quiero dejar muy en claro desde ahora, lo que pase entre Sho y yo nos consierne a ambos de haber alguna novedad con respecto a algo lo haremos saber nosotros mismos-

-nos alegra de ver que aun que sea poco el tiempo que se conocen y piensen con tanta madurez pero Alice-sama quiero preguntarle, ¿a usted no le importa la diferencia de edad que hay entre ustedes, es decir no es un problema-

-supongo que no es ningún problema, o por lo menos yo no me siento como si fuera una roba cunas, asi que no le veo el problema- Alice _de esta casi no salgo_

- bueno muchas gracias por dejarnos en claro todo esto, ahora nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales-

-que ves onisama,?-kyoko

-kyoko-chan, solo una entrevista que les acaban de hacer a Alice y a Sho en un programa de farandula-

Tv:-y después de lo de la parejita, pues déjenme decirles que hay otra del mismo modo, esta vez se trata de Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren, a los cuales no se los ha visto en pantalla desde hace algunas semanas, mas bien es como si se los tragara la tierra, pero lo mas interesante no es eso, mas bien lo que vamos a ver acontinuacion-

Video- aquí estamos en directo desde LME para hacer la presentación oficial del nuevo disco de AT titulado The Return, con su sencillo "here lonely", y como olvidar el éxito "with love" con la que a ganado milones de fans desde su primer dia, es interpretado entre Fuwa Sho y AT se dice que ambos compusieron la letra…oh, esperen un momento algo sucede en la parte de alla-

El video era un archivo de unos días atrás , la cámara se movio en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la tarima con AT y se dirigió hacia un tumulto de chicas simpatizantes de Ren a quien esperaban ver, pero lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con la selebracion del disco de AT y allí se enteran de que había salido de viaje con Kyoko, estaban haciendo un reclamo de cómo era posible eso, pero cuando menos se lo esperaron maria-chan se interpuso en su camino y grito:

"Ren es solo de mi onechan es por eso de que ahora son novios, me lo dijeron ellos mismos"

Tv:-bueno aquí lo tienen ese es el trstimonio de la sobrina de AT y nieta del dueño de la agencia LME, ahora será que tendremos que sacar nuestras propias conclusiones o la parejita podrá hacer lo mismo que nuestroa pasados invitados y aclarar las cosas ellos mismos-

Ring ring~

-hola?-onechan, lo siento mucho, no pensé que les causaría tantos problemas con lo que dije, en serio lo siento mucho- Maria-chan no te preocupes ya veremos como lo solucionamos sin que nadie salga afectado-estas segura?-si por completo confía en mi-esta bien onechaneso hare adiós-adios

-era maria-chan, ¿verdad?-Ren

-Si en efecto piensa que estamos enfadados con ella por decir lo que dijo y meternos en problemas- Kyoko

-pues eso no importa en este momento Kyoko-chan cambiate que iremos a hacer una visita en algún canal o programa será mejor que hagamos algo antes que comienzen a perseguirnos para tratar de buscar información y terminen descubriendo lo que estamos haciendo-Ren _cual será la mejor forma de hacer eso, si le digo que finjamos ser novios tal como lo dijo Maria lo único que conseguiré es que después de un tiempo solo se aleje de mi , pero si decimos que no es verdad Maria no nos lo perdonara nunca, primero por haberle mentido y luego por que ella quedara como mentirosa en televisión nacional- _kyoko-chan creo que me apresure, no pensé en lo que puede sentir maria con cualquiera que sea nuestra respuesta frente alpublico no crees?

-Tsuruga-san, no podemos hacer quedar como una mentirosa a Maria, no solo no nos perdonaría nunca sino que la heriríamos mas de lo que pensamos asi que creo que esa no es una opsion, y por otro lado se dara cuenta que le mentimos tarde o temprano asi que tampoco creo que eso sea buena idea, pero sino hacemos algo se nos vendrán un mar de problemas, es un difícil decisión- kyoko _decir que somos novios nos evitaría algunos problemas pero traería consigo otro tipo de cosas, además temo enamorarme de el si hacemos eso, no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo, por que es imposible que Tsuruga Ren se fije en alguien tan simple como yo a la final, Alice-san fue su novia, y además que ella hizo cambiar hasta al baka de shotarou, no se diga que seria a Ren, yo a lado de ella no soy nada._

_Ring ring~~_

_-_si presidente digame-Ren supongo que viste lo que dijeron en la televisión, se por Alice la situación, asi que piensan hacer?-en eso estamos en este momento señor estamos intentando tomar la decisión mas adecuada para todos- y por que no piensas en ser un poquitín egoísta Ren, te servirá si quieres tener algo con kyoko-chan de verdad- no creo que esa sea la mejor opción- por la imagen tal vez no pero es lo único que puede sacarlos de este problema lo mas pronto sino tendremos que hacer varias cosas para arreglar lo que maria dijo en ese dia, en mi opinión creo que la relación falsa es lo mejor que se pude hacer en un momento como este-supongo que tiene razón señor, lo comentare a kyoko-chan haber que dice- eso es un avance pe puedas llamarla por su nombre, veo que las cosas están yendo de mejor forma de lo que pensaba-hasta luego señor

-kyoko-chan, el presidente dice que en su opinión será mejor actuar como pareja, pero, haremos lo que para ti sea mas comodo y te sientas mejor- Ren

-pues si es lo que dijo el presidente debe ser por que es lo que mas conviene, de otro modo no hubiera intervenido-kyoko _por que digo esto me esta dando la opción de negarme por que no puedo simplemente hacerlo, que es lo que me pasa, no e sentido este sentimiento de estar con alguien locamente como me pasa con Ren,con Sho tan solo me conformaba con verlo de vez en cuando, pero ahora necesito a cada minuto a Ren, como puedo para esto o llegara al punto en que no pueda soportarlo._

-si es lo que decides puedes cambiarte y nos iremos en un momento, asi saldremos de esto de forma rápida y sin mayo revuelo- Ren _no se si estar feliz es lo que mejor esta sentir en este momento pero aun que sea una mentira poder decir y pensar que estoy a su lado y que a ojos de todo el mundo ella me pertenece me hace simplemente sentirme feliz tan solo que ella corresponda a mis sentimientos me haría mas feliz, pero sencillamente eso no es posible, por que ella aun tiene en la cabeza a Fuwa Sho, además de que aun no e superado el dolor que me dejo Alice cuando se fue, como podre soportar el dolor si esta vez pasa lo mismo, no creo que la actuación me pueda ayudar esta vez ni tampoco puedo huir , ya ahora eso es muy tarde como para intentarlo, debo seguir adelante y tratar con todo lo que tengo para lograr que kyoko me acepte cuando mis sentimientos ya no puedan mas y le diga lo que siento_

Ren salió de la habitación había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que la sentía a punto de estallar, en el balcón en el que estaba, llevaba únicamente unos pantalones nogros y una camisa entreabierta

Ren!-Alice

-guarda silecio que alguien te puede escuchar si lo dices tan alto- Ren_ en que estará pensando al venir y hacer tremendo escándalo_

-no te preocupes que e puesto a mi gente por lo menos una manzana a la redonda para que no deje pasar a nadie, puedo subir?-Alice

-no no puedes-Ren

~puchero~-lo que digas me da igual de todos modoa ya subo-Alice

_Si lo iba a hacer de todos modos por que no simplemente lo hizo en vez de preguntar_

-parece que los tienen entre la espada y la pared no?-Alice

-si gracias a ti, pero bueno supongo que si tengo que agradecerte-

Sin que Ren ni Alice se percataran kyoko por accidente estaba junto a la puerta y le entro curiosidad cuando escucho la voz de Alice(mas bien le entro los celos)

_Alice-san esta aquí , vino a ver a Ren lo sabia no tengo ninguna oportunidad frente a ella, pero que e tiene que agradecer_

-no hace falta que me agradezcas nada, sabes que mi mayor felicidad es verte feliz, asi que si que estes con kyoko-chan aun que sea una pequeña mentira te hace feliz, yo también lo estare- Alice

_Ren feliz por estar conmigo aun que sea una mentira eso no tiene ningún sentido_

-si estoy feliz, realmente me conoces como nadie, pero no sabes como me gustaría decir lo que tengo enterrado aquí-Ren

-si lo se para ti es muy difícil declararte a alguien, decírmelo a mi que me consta jejejm tal vez no conozco a kyoko-chan mucho tempo pero espero que se de cuenta pronto- Alice

_Darme cuenta de que, que es lo que Ren tiene "ahí"_

-pues después de tantos meses y no se a dado cuenta de que la amo, no se si tu deseo se haga realidad, pero se lo dire cuendo yo este preparado y además como hacerlo si esta enamorada de Sho, aun que lo niegue-Ren

-¡yo no estoy enamorada del estúpido de Sho!-kyoko

Los tres se quedaron como estatuas, kyoko había cometido el peor error que puede cometer alguien que espia,actuar como si estuviera presente en la conversación.

-kyoko-san no me digas que nos estabas escuchando?-Alice

-lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intensión, solo pase para ir por mi ropa cuando escuche todo lo siento….

Kyoko salió corriendo de la vergüenza nosolo de que la descubrieron sino que no sabia de cómo ver a la cara a Ren

-Ren será mejor que vayas atrás de ella, asi saldrás de dudas de una vez, yta la escuchaste lo escucho todo- Alice

-tengo miedo de su respuesta ni siquiera me vio cuando salió y supongo que en este momento al que menos quiere ver debe ser a mi-Ren

-lo dudo creo que el mas indicado para ir eres tu a la final tienes que aclarar las cosas antes que nada- Alice

Ring ring

-si que sucede-el señor Reinoooooooooo-hola hola

-creo que tendremos mas problemas-

Alice sale corriendo del pasillo en el que se encontraba ,bajo por las escaleras hasta la pequeña plaza que se encontraba bajo el hotel de Ren, busco desesperada algún rastro de Reino, en el ambiente.

Su búsqueda fue en vano, miro a su alrededor no había absolutamente nadie, Ren apareció casi de inmediato, Alice regreso a verlo pero aparto la mirada, todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era culpa de ella después de todo, antes de tener que cargar con todo lo que era su responsabilidad salió corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Corrió mucho sin darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía y tampoco le importaba, al final lo había hecho de nuevo, le había quitado nuevamente a Ren el placer de amar, todo por su maldito egoísmo.

Paro al llegar a un parque y se sento en una baqueta- Realmente soy la peor basura de este mundo, si tan solo la tierra me pudiera tragar, para no tener que presenciar el sufrimiento de Ren, talvez tendre que salir huyendo como la ultima vez, irme sin decir nada y no sepan mas de mi, nuevamente lo eche todo a perder, debería morir.-Alice

Alice pensaba en voz alta, lo suficientemente alto como para que kyoko que se encontraba escondida tras unos arbustos escuchara todo con perfecta claridad

-no debes decir eso, el morir no es una solución, mas bien solo haras que las personas que te quieren se pongan muy tristes, además no has hecho nada malo para como para merecer la muerte- tomo las manos de Alice y las llevo hasta su pecho y con una dulce mirada le dijo- no te preocupes por lo que dijiste tan solo me asuste por un momento pero en realidad yo siento algo por Tsuruga-san, pero aun no se que es realmente, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi-NO PUEDE SER LA HEMOS PERDIDO, Y EL ODIO AL ESTUPIDO DE Sho

DEBEMOS HACER ALGO..

SI NO MORIREMOS, DEBEMOS MANTENER NUESTRA VENGANZA

Y ELLA NOS PUEDE SERVIR

SI, ES LA NOVIA DE SHOTAROU

Los demonios de Kyoko mantenían su debate atrás de su hombro, ellos tenían razón ella no quería volver a pasar lo que paso con Sho, sabia muy bien que Ren no era Sho, pero aun asi seguía siendo un hombre pero aquello que tenia en su interior no podía contener.

-Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien?- Alice la veía extectante

-si me encuentro bien tan solo es.. no nada me encuentro bien- Kyoko no puedo decirle nada.

- sabes Kyoko-chan creo que no me debo meter mas en esto asi que si quieres hablar con Ren sabes donde lo pudes encontrar, por mi lado vere que hago, creo que un buen comienzo seria mantener la boca cerrada y no meterme en asuntos que no me consiernen- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Alice- adiós Kyoko-chan, podrías despedirme de Ren, cuand puedas claro

Alice se levanto de la banqueta y camino hacia la calle las lagrimas salian aun mas de sus ojos, tanto que le nublaba la vista cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle tan solo escucho un pito y regreso a ver de donde venia, lo ultimo que vio fueron un par de luces….

Nee.. saben este es mi primer fic, asi que no se que tan bien o mal este, asi que porfa necesito todas las suregencias o comentarios de mi fic… se los agradecería mucho arigatouuuu


	4. Cuando llega la hora, hay que ser honest

Capitulo 4

Cuando la hora llega, hay que ser honestos

Wiu wiu wiu wiu

-si entiendo mantenme informado-Lory

-Abuelito, aun no se despierta Alice-obachan- maria

-lamento tenerte que decir que no, ya a pasado mas de un mes y Alice aun no recobra la conciencia-

Maria con lagrimas en los ojos- a laf obashan shif shif, le vaf a pasaf lo mismof que a mama-

-no mi pequeña, tu obachan se pondrá bien pronto y tu sabes que si se entera que estuviste llorando se va a poner muy triste verdad?- Lory _espero que si sea pronto, no quiero perder a otra hija_

-Ren? Ren me estas escuchando?- yashiro, _desde lo que paso con Alice-san parece que estuviera en las nubes_

-yashiro-san lo siento que me decias?-Ren

En LME el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse en un cuchillo, la vida de una de sus mayores estrellas pendía de un hilo.

Ren había vuelto a su rutina normal, su papel como Cain Heel se pospuso, asi que ya no hacia falta el que se preparara para el papel, además de que Kyoko había quedado en un estado de shock luego del accidente de Alice y no se separaba de ella ni un solo segundo, nadie mas que ella sabia lo que había sucedido.

-te decía que tenemos que ir hacia tu próxima filmación, pero creo que será mejor no ir, y excusarte con que estas enfermo, no podras hacer nada en ese estado, asi que hablare con Lory-sama para que te de unas vacaciones forzadas de ser necesario- yashiro_ con eso podras aprovechar para viajar a America y poder ver a Kyoko-chan y podrán desahogarse el uno con el otro_

-no creo que eso sea necesario Yashiro-kun estaba pensando en enviar a Ren a que cuide de Kyoko-chan, no creo que debe estar muy bien en un país que no conoce además de tener que cuidar de Alice, podríamos tener al final de esto a dos enfermas en vez de una-

Bip bip bipp bip

-dispulpenme-

-si hola-_jefe por que no me dijo lo que le habia pasado a __Alice__ y que mi hija estaba en new York, es tan cruel_ - lo siento, no había tenido cabeza como para avisarte, y como están ambas-_no me a gustado lo que vi, el cuadro clínico de Alice es muy preocupante además que mi hija parece mas una alma en pena, como pudo enviarla hacia aca sin decirme para poder cuidar de ella_- eso no fue cosa mia, ella decidió acompañar a Alice a América, para poder cuidar de ella-_ esta bien pero ahora cuidare personalmente de ella-_ pensaba en enviar a Ren pero si dices que la cuidaras tu mismo, creo que será innecesario-_ no en lo absoluto mi hija me a contado lo que paso ese dia y creo que el debería encontrarse aca, aun mas que ese tal muchacho Sho, el con Alice han sido amigos desde que nacieron y además de lo que siente por mi hija, el debe estar aquí para ambas.-_ si entiendo y pienso exactamente lo mismo, lo enviare y alla podrán ver que hacen- _esta bien lo estare esperando, asi que informame a que hora es su vuelo_- si lo hare espero saber de resultado lo mas pronto si-_eso espero y siento mucho lo que le paso a tu hija._

_Ah~_

_-_bien Ren esta decidido viajas hoy mismo hacia new york, para que a mas tardar estes allí mañana, Kuu ya esta enterado de la situación, por casualidad se ha encontrado con Kyoko-chan mientras cuidaba de Alice

- si entiendo, parto hoy mismo, ire a preparar mis cosas-

Ren se alejo de Yashiro y Lory, bajo al estacionamiento y al encontrar su auto se apoyo en el con las manos en el rostro, sin saber lo que había pasado con Alice , ni tampoco saber como estaba Kyoko desde ese dia

Flash back

Wiu wiu wiu wiu

_Una ambulacia?, se suponia que Alice tenia acordonado toda el perímetro, o es que acaso sucedió algo, hace un momento se escucho un pito._

Ren corrió hasta donde se escuchaba la sirena, veía a lo lejos un tumulto de gente y los paramédicos intentando a partarlos, de ellas en el suelo logro reconocer un cabello castaño.

_No puede ser que este herida, no me podre perdonar si le ha pasado algo-_Kyoko!

La muchacha entre la multitud regreso a ver al escuchar su nombre

-Tsuruga-san, yo no pude hacer nada todo fue rápido y no la pude apartar- Kyoko se encontraba descontrolada las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder parar

-pero que estas diciendo, tu te encuentras bien es lo único que me importa- Ren la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho, en su rostro mostraba un expresión de alivio.

-si yo estoy bien pero Alice-san, Alice-san esta…- Ren miro a la chica ensangrentada que subían a la ambulancia, la reconoció a pesar de que su cara se encontraba llena de sangre

-esto no es posible, Alice esta.. esta..

-la verdad es que no sé cómo es que sucedido esto-_si entiendo, salgo en este momento para alla- _esta bien

Ren en la sala de espera, junto con Kyoko vio a un hombre rubio, muy alto, y se encontraba hablando con el médico que estaba atendiendo a Alice, le entregaba un fajo de papeles, lo cual al médico lo ponía nervioso y en apuros.

-siento tener que darle estas molestias pero son ordenes extrictas, tengo que llevarme a la señorita Alice a new york- dijo el hombre

- le repito que el estado de la paciente es critico, si la trasladamos en este momento su vida podría correr peligro, espero que pueda entender-dijo el medico

-temo que tendre que pomar acciones legales en el asunto, pero máximo esta noche la señorita estará en un elicoptero camino a new york- dijo el hombre

-disculpen me podría decir quien es usted para dar ordenes con respecto a Alice?- pregunto Ren

- Señor Ren dudo que me conozca soy el manager y representante legal de la señorita Alice, asi que tengo toda libertad para decidir por la señorita, además de que tengo un autorización firmada por ella que me da toda su potestad en caso de alguna calamidad, puede revisarla usted mismo- dijo el hombre entregándole a Ren la autorización

-en efecto esta es la firma de Alice, pero aquí dice que usted es el segundo para decidir, en caso de que el principal no se lo encuentre o no tome asunto, quien es el principal?

-podra verlo si sigue leyendo-

-Kuon Hizuri, no es posible- dijo Ren

-como podrá darse cuenta esa persona es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado no se a sabido de el nada en mas de cinco años lo he investigado y no hay nada en todo estados unido ni siquiera sus padres saben de el, asi que dado a que no hay quien decida

Fin del flash back

-ren estas seguro, de que podras ver a tus padres después de tanto tiempo que has estado fuera de casa- dijo lory quien estaba preocupado por el desenlace de este problema-sabes que me preocupa mi hija pero tu también eres como un hijo mio después de todo, lo único que puedo hacer es desearte la mayor suerte del mundo

-gracias jefe, estaré bien o eso es lo que espero, además no se si este preparado para ver a mama, pero de todos modos estare feliz de hacerlo aun que puede que sea la ultima vez que lo haga- el recuerdo de la enfermedad de su madre lo entristecía aun que lo había aceptado, es muy difícil asimilar que pronto no tendras aquella que te dio el ser

- de ser asi no tengo nada mas que te pueda decir antes de que partas, te encargo a mi hija, a kyoko y a tus padres, ten tu boleto, kuu te estará esperando en el aeropuerto cuando llegues

El viaje a NY fue el mas largo que había tenido en toda su vida. Al llegar, en efecto Kuu estaba a la espera de el. Este le explico un poco de cómo estaba la situación hasta ese momento y se dirigienron directamente a la clínica donde se encontraba Alice.

Una vez llegaron ahí, Ren se reunió con Kyoko, la encontró realmente desmejorada, y la situación de Alice no era nada alentadora.

Kuu pensó que era mejor llevarlos a casa a ambos, para que ahí pudieran descansar, además de que su amada podría ver a su hijo aunque totalmente cambiado lo podría tener nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-No creo que podamos hacer nada aquí, será mejor que vayamos a casa- ofreció Kuu señalando la salida.

-No quiero causarle problemas, además yo estoy bien con un par de horas de sueño, asi podre recuperarme por completo; Tsuruga-san siento mucho que por mi causa haya tenido que suspender su trabajo- dijo Kyoko haciendo reverencias y siguió- entiendo que eso no es bueno para su carrera, en verdad lo lamento mucho.

-Vine por voluntad propia- comenzó a decir Ren y pensó muy bien que decir antes de seguir- opino igual que Kuu-sama será mejor que vayas y descanses como es debido, o también puedes venir conmigo y descansar en mi hotel no esta tan lejos de aquí.

Kyoko se puso un tanto incomoda con la proposición de Ren a lo que dijo – Creo que donde papa estare bien – sabia muy bien de que tenían una conversación pendiente con Ren y no estaba como para tenerla en ese momento.

-Como prefieras Mogami-san, te dejare en casa de Kuu-sama y regresare al hotel, también te dejare mi numero si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo hace falta que me llames y estare ahí en un instante.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Tsuruga-san, lo hare- termino Kyoko mientras salian de la clínica y se subió en el auto de Kuu, donde Ren se negó a ir a casa.

Los días pasaron y en el estado de Alice no hubo ni el minimo cambio y Kyoko por evitar a Ren, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Kuu por lo cual se encontraba mucho mejor, ahí tenia una madre quien la consentía noche y dia.

Ya pasadas tres semanas desde la llegada de Ren, aunque para su trabajo no fue del todo una perdida de tiempo, pero la situación de Alice no había mejorado en nada.

Mientras en Japon se mantenía una conmocion por lo ocurrido, los medios pasaban diariamente la situación critica de Alice, además que millones de fans apoyaban que tres estrellas cercanas se mantuvieran en NY.

-Ya me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo y aun no te dignas en despertar- dijo Ren a Alice mientras la veía- No puedo creer que ahora extrañe tus locuras e incomodos consejos, solo tu sabrias como afrontar esta situación, pero mirate ahí sin poder decir nada, nunca te vi tan callada ni dormida, no sabes lo difícil que es verte en este estado- una lagrima solitaria comenzó a bajar por la mejilla de Ren

-Nunca dejaste de ser un niño lloron, siempre tendre que cuidar de ti?- dijo Alice

Ren abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar a Alice, al ver que sus ojos se abrían.

continuara...

Perdon . por demorarme tantooo me meti mucho en el manga gomeneeee


	5. El regreso de una Estrella

Capitulo 5

El Regreso de una Estrella

"Estamos aquí en vivo desde el Hospital de NY, ahí rumores de que el dia de ayer la estrella japonesa Alice despertó luego de casi tres meses que paso en un coma profundo, aunque su estado aun es reservado, es una luz de esperanza para todos sus seguidores cua…"

Sho apago la televisión en ese momento diciendo – viste cariño, a pasado mucho tiempo-

-Eso quiere decir que has estado aquí todo este tiempo, y el trabajo?- pregunto Alice a Sho

-En verdad crees que puedo trabajar contigo en este estado? (mentiroso), además casi todos los proyectos eran contigo y han sido pospuestos-dijo Sho con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

-Has pasado dos meses sin trabajar, acaso no piensas en tu carrera?- dijo Alice enojada

-No lo digas asi, ahora diciéndolo en serio no podía hacer nada tranquilo contigo asi-dijo Sho mientras se sentaba a un filo de la cama de Alice

-Esta bien, me alegro que estes aquí, aunque también encontraste una buena excusa para viajar un poco-

Alice se inclino un poco hacia Sho este subió su mano hasta el cuello de Alice lo acaricio suavemente de ahí su mano siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a su mejilla donde la rozo levemente, mientras Alice disfrutaba del contacto

-Estoy realmente feliz de que ya te encuentres bien y vuelvas a ser tu misma, aunque casi parecías inocente e ingenua cuando estabas asi ajajaja- dijo Sho burlándose

-No se si tomarlo como insulto o como alago…

Alice no pudo terminar su frase por que se vio interrumpida por una apasionado beso de Sho, tras unos cuantos minutos.

-Sho, te puedo pedir algo?- pregunto repentinamente Alice, Sho asintió esperando que prosiguiera-Tramita mi salida lo más pronto posible, este ambiente realmente me enferma, quiero regresar a casa, a Japon y estar al tanto de todo nuevamente_

-Esta bien, lo hare como tu lo desees, siempre y cuando los médicos lo concientan- miro fijamente a Alice y noto la desaprobación en su cara con una mezcla de un poco de frustración

Pasaron 4 dias el estado de la estrella aun se mantenía en secreto, aunque por el movimiento de personas que entraban y salian del Hospital era un tanto preocupante para los reporteros que cubrían su estado.

"Estamos aquí informando nuevamente desde NY, el dia de hoy Lory Takarada vino personalmente al Hospital, sera esto una especie de señal que algo pronto va a ocurrir, recuerden que en días pasados se ha visto un movimiento mas agitado por parte de los allegados a la estrella comenzando por Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren, de los cuales aun se rumora que tienen un romance, de la pareja sentimental de la reconocida AT, Fuwa Sho, y quien diría que hasta veriamos a actores muy reconocidos como Kuu, esto solo puede significar que el estado de salud de AT esta cambiando, aun los médicos no se han pronunciado al respecto pero esperamos tenerles noticias pronto"

En la habitación de Alice, se encontraban ella y Kyoko preparando sus pocas pertenencias.

-Es una alegría que ya te hayas podido recuperar Alice-san - dijo Kyoko abrazando por enecima vez a Alice

-Kyoko, tranquila muchacha ahora solo me falta probar que soy a prueba de balas y sere inmortal, jajaja, ok no fue gracioso, ya estoy completa sin dolor y muy descansada que mas puedo pedir que llegar a mi casa y eso en poco tiempo también será, todo va perfecto- dijo Alice intentando calmar a Kyoko que aun se sentía culpable por el accidente- entre otras cosas Kyoko-chan, entrometiéndome de nuevo han podido hablar con Ren acerca de lo que paso?

-Silencio Incomodo-

-Pues Alice-san no e podido ver a la cara a Ren en todo este tiempo y creo que el también se siente incomodo con mi presencia- dijo en un tono muy triste

-Tengo la sensación de que no es por ti Kyoko-chan (y es verdad), no te mortifiques por eso, es aun mas importante lo que tu sientas por él que el momento incomodo, por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad no sé como tú te sientas con respecto a él, pero creo que tres meses son más que suficientes a la espera de una respuesta, ahora yo me encuentro bien y no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes, en que hablen y si no lo kieres se lo digas- las palabras de Alice se quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de Kyoko, en todo el tiempo que había estado con en los EEUU. Hubo un par de veces que recordaba todo lo ocurrido y que pensaba en lo que Ren dio a conocer el dia del accidente, su corazón latia demasiado rápido cada que lo hacia por eso prefería no hacerlo.

Pero era verdad en ese momento no había nada más que pospusiera aquella conversación que ambos se merecían, pero esta ocasión a diferencia de hace tres meses, tenia algo, nunca Kyoko se había planteado si quería o no quería a Ren, la idea de si lo quería hacia que su corazón latiera acelerado, pero la que si no sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, sentía…. Dolor, era una clara muestra de sus sentimientos, y por mas que quisiera estos ya no podían ocultarse mas.

-Veo que te quedaste meditando acerca de lo que te dije, y me alegro a ambos les hará bien hablar sin importar cual sea el resultado (eso es mentira obviamente… lo que Alice quiere es obligarla a hablar con Ren)-

En ese instante se escucha un tumulto fuera de la habitación , era Sho y Ren tratándose tan amablemente (falsamente) – Saben que el que ustedes dos no se llevan nada bien es demasiado evidente….- dijo Alice al asomarse a la puerta y cayo en cuenta que era perfecto para hacer algo por ese par Kyoko estaba dentro solo tendría que hacer entrar a Ren dentro por que ella tenia las llaves de la habitación - Cariño acompañame a la cafetería… Ren podrías traerme mi chaqueta que esta dentro

-Claro Alice….-

Ren solo escucho como se cerro la puerta tras de el, inmediatamente intento abrirla de nuevo cuando escucho ponerse el seguro, al escuchar este sonido Kyoko que se encontraba en el baño sale.

-Alice-san sucedió al…..Ren-san-

Kyoko se quedo petrificada al ver a Ren por primera vez en mucho tiempo directamente a los ojos.

-Emm.. como ya creo que la conoces, es una treta de Alice- dijo Ren como para romper el silencio

-Ehh.. si lo cabo de notar, pero bueno tal vez no sea tan malo, yo quería…. Quería disculparme con usted Ren-san- dijo Kyoko mientras hacia una reverencia muy pronunciada.

-No tienes de que pedir disculpas de nada Kyoko-san, soy yo el que te incomodo todo este tiempo y dijo cosas sin pensar antes en como te sentirías o en las consecuencias que esto acarriaria, es por eso que te pido perdón, en este tiempo he pensado mucho en todo lo sucedido , entiendo que luego de lo que escuchaste, estar cerca de mi se te debe hacer muy difícil, y realmente entiendo que en cuanto lleguemos a japon quieras mantener la distancia conmigo-

-ehh.. con respecto a eso Tsuruga-san yo tengo algo que decirte- kyoko hizo una pausa para juntar valor llego el momento de decirlas cosas- Tsuruga-san con respecto a lo que le dijiste ese dia a Alice-san he pensado en eso y aunque no puedo decir que mis sentimientos hacia ti sean tan fuertes como los que tienes hacia mi, no puedo decir que te tenga un cariño como sempai y mucho menos decir que no siento algo por ti, había creido que estuve enamorada pero lo que ahora siento es nuevo para mi.

El silencio invadió la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabia que debían hacer luego de eso, Ren por su parte no se esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y Kyoko no había pensado las cosas hasta el después de decirlo.

Cuando Ren puso los pies en la tierra y asimilo lo que Kyoko le había dicho reacciono de la única forma que la emoción se lo permitia, avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Kyoko y la tomo en sus brazos, del abrazo la alzo del piso

Ren:

Este calor, este delgado y pequeño cuerpo, este dulce aroma, que e pasado sientiendo tan superficialmente ahora puedo sentirlo mas cerca que nunca, tanto que puedo escuchar los rapidos latidos de su corazón.

Kyoko:

Esto es completamente distinto de a cualquier abrazo que haya recibido en mi vida, y que es esta calidez que siento, mi cuerpo se siente extraño, parece que mi corazón se va a salir y puedo sentir sus palpitaciones las de los dos tienen una sincronización perfecta

Ambos escucharon ruidos pero en ese momento poco importaba….

Aunque para los que eran espectadores obviamente importaba y mucho, Lory, Yashiro "ya lo venia sospechando", Alice, Sho y Kuu….


	6. Y todos vivieron felices por siempre?

Capitulo 6

Y todos vivieron felices por siempre… o no

Mientras todos observaban aquella brillante escena, Kyoko y Ren regresaron en si y se dieron cuenta que eran el centro atención (literalmente), se toparon con caras de curiosidad, la cara de satisfacción de Lory, Yashiro y Alice, una mezcla de emociones en la cara de Kuu y una poker face en Sho, ambos se sintieron avergonzados por haber dado esa clase de espectáculo a sus conocidos, aun que dentro de si mismos se sentían aliviados y felices.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación (supongo que no debe ser fácil hablar con tantas personas dentro), el primero en hablar fue Ren – supongo que querras cambiarte no es verdad Alice, supe que ya te dieron el alta…- dijo para intentar salir de esa situación.

-Es verdad que ya me dieron el alta y deseo salir de este hospital lo antes que se pueda, asi que de ser posible podrían esperarme fuera-dijo Alice compadeciéndose de su amigo de la infancia- Bueno vengas muchachos vamos a tomar algo en la cafetería mientras las señoritas terminan todo, yo invito- dijo Lory haciéndoles un gento para que los chicos salieran de la habitación.

Una vez la habitación se quedo en silencio una vez mas, Kyoko con la cara aun mas roja que la de un tomate, la mantenía baja, como si sintiera verguaza de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Venga Kyoko-chan, por fin han abierto sus corazones lo que hicieron no estuvo mal, además que dudo que sea la primera vez que se abracen….- Kyoko mientras recordó un abrazo antes de ese, era verdad aun que en esa ocasión no había sentido gran cosa estaba mas preocupada por el Principe de las hadas Corn…- Entonces no tienes por que estar de esa forma, las personas que se quieren, o se aman, se abrazan; o se besan… (Depende el caso)… tal vez para ustedes esto es mas complicado que para las demás personas pero el que lo hayan hecho ahora quiere decir que se están dando una nueva oportunidad de amar, están recobrando esa capacidad, que en alguna parte del camino perdieron por diferentes razones, y que solo ustedes juntos la pueden recobrar- Kyoko lo pensó un poco antes de responder- Tu crees que esta bien que estemos juntos, es decir, el es mi sempai, además de ser muy reconocidoy yo apenas estoy aprendiendo como actuar y siempre dependo de el- Alice esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- no solo esta bien, esta mas que bien, no debes preocuparte por la fama o cosas por el estilo, siempre que como personas se complementen el uno al otro por que tendría que importar algo mas, asi que animate!

Mientras afuera….

-Yashiro-san, podrías dejar de verme de esa manera estas comenzando a molestarme- dijo Ren a yashiro mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería, este le lo miraba de una forma picara, (jajajaja) – Ren no se cuanto tiempo e venido diciéndotelo, y siempre me lo negaste, ja! Pero ahora no has podido controlarte mas- Ren se incomodo con las palabras de Yashiro- podrías no decirlo tan alto….

-Creo que todos en esta mesa lo sabiamos menos él, no es verdad Sho-san?-Preguntó Lory con el fin de incomodar aun mas a Sho –Supongo que si era un tanto evidente-respondio el sin dar mayo importancia a lo que decia.

Ren intentaba leer los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la cabeza de Sho en ese monento, él sabia que algo no estaba bien en todo esto, en el tiempo que habia estado en New York, él habia visitado mas a Alice que el propio Sho quien se supone es su novio, esto le intrigaba… talvez estaban juntos solo por conveniencia, pero Sho nunca permitiria que pase algo con Kyoko como lo que paso sin hacer un escandalo, esto no tenia ningun sentido, que buscaba al estar cerca de Alice? Fama? Ya la tenia… Dinero? Tambien… "Y si no es Sho quien busca algo y quien lo mantiene cerca es Alice?" Eso tenia mas sentido hasta cierto punto, pero que es lo que Alice buscaba de él, todo lo que el tenia ella lo tenia multiplicado por 100 –Ren!- Yashiro habia estado llamando su atencion desde hace unos momentos, pero Ren estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Ren no me digas que estabas pensando en Kyoko, apenas son 15 minutos desde que salimos de la habitacion, no te desesperes- Yashiro solo hablaba sin notar la expresion de Ren.

Ren derrepente se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio hacia la habitacion de Alice.

De nuevo en la habitación…

Toc-toc-toc

Kyoko sintió un aura que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía…. El aura de un cazador y ella era su presa… conocía esa aura era de Reino. Pero ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

Alice abrió la puerta y efectivamente era el Reino, personaje que hacia unos cuantos meses, la persiguió, la convirtió en su presa, plagio las canciones de Sho e intentaba arrebatarle todo lo que le pertenecía y que luego de enfrentarse a Ren el y todo su grupo se fueron al extranjero.

-Vaya que es una sorpresa, me e encontrado con una persona muy interesante aquí, acaso has venido para poder verme después de tanto tiempo- dijo con una mirada fija en Kyoko

-Pero por que estas tu aquí?- pregunto Kyoko- creo que a eso te lo puedo responder yo Kyoko-chan, conozco a Reino desde que era pequeño, pero ahora si me interesa saber de donde se conocen…

Tras los hombros de Kyoko empiezan a salir sus demonios en contra de reino uno salió disparado contra el y paso enfrente de la cara de Alice quien con un movimiento apresurado lo atrapo por la cola. Kyoko se quedo petrificada ante esto uno de sus demonios había sido atrapado con tanta facilidad. En ese momento Alice abrió su mano y el demonio huyo despavorido hacia detrás de Kyoko.

-Creo que se me escapo, realmente odio los mosquitos- Kyoko pudo respirar aliviada luego de escuchar esto, juraba que Alice había visto a sus demonios pero tan solo había sido una casualidad por intentar atrapar un mosquito.- Kyoko-chan nos permitirías hablar a solas un momento discúlpame por ser tan descortés contigo.-

-Si no ahí problema pero deberías ser cuidadosa con el- _jajajaja _– Lo tendre en mente Kyoko-chan anda sin cuidado.-

Kyoko comenzó a salir convencida de apenas se cerrara la puerta iría hacia la cafetería por ayuda, puesto que no estaba segura de la seguridad de Alice mientras ese tipo estuviera en una habitación con ella .

Y asi lo hizo una vez Alice cerro la puerta Kyoko corrió hacia la cafetería mientras dentro,- Realmente me encuentro sorprendida de que se conozcan, tendrás que decirme los detalles después espero.- dijo Alice, su tono de voz y forma de actuar cambiaron totalmente- Sabes que te lo contare, antes de eso "ese hombre" esta aquí?-

-Cuando te refieres a "ese hombre" a quien te refieres?- pregunto Alice expectante ante la pregunta anterior- Al hombre que siempre esta con ella, aquel que se hace llamar Tsuruga Ren- Reino camino por la habitación hasta donde a un lado de la cama se encontraba un sillón donde se sento, esperando la respuesta de Alice- si el también esta aquí, veo que te has encontrado con el antes- Alice camino para acomodarse al filo de la cama, se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que Reino prosiguiera- entonces tendre que ser breve no quiero tener que toparme con el nunca mas, es una persona que oculta un oscuro pasado.

Alice medito un poco antes de contestar a la afirmación realizada por Reino – Mmm… supongo que tendras tus razones para decir algo asi, pero ya tendremos oportunidad de que me lo cuentes con mas detalles, supongo que Mamoru ya te debió explicar la situación verdad?-

-Si ya tengo todo listo para regresar a Japón cubriendo a mi hermano Alice-sama- dijo Reino haciendo un pequeño asentimiento- déjate de formalismos, nos conocemos muchos años como para que me trates como jefa ahora… además que has sido mi único amigo en mi estancia en EEUU los últimos años hasta que se te ocurrio regresar a Japon, estoy muy curiosa de saber que paso ahí- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se dirigia silenciosamente hacia la puerta.

Reino unicamente la seguida con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Alice con mucho ciudado agarro el picaporte y abrio de un solo golpe la puerta, dejando ver quienes estaban detrás de ella. Kyoko intentando escuchar lo que decian y Ren con una cara muy seria.

-Si querian estar dentro solo debian tocar la puerta-dijo Alice con un tono molesto.

Kyoko regreso a ver en su direccion y luego hacia Reino quien seguia aparentemente muy comodo sentado en el sillon.

-Alice podrias decirme por que él esta aquí?-pregunto Ren aproximandose a la puerta

-No creo que deba darte explicasiones o si Ren?, pero por esta vez hare una excepcion y te lo dire Reino es un gran amigo que tengo desde que vine a vivir a los EEUU cuando era muy niña- dijo Alice sin cambiar su expresion- Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a papa, es mas ahí viene por que no se lo dices haber que te responde.

Ren no se esperaba que Alice respondiera lo que pregunto y mucho menos esparaba que ellos se conocieran, pasaron unos momentos en siliencio mientras los demas llegaron a la habitacion.

-Hija veo que ya estas lista para irte… oh.. que es lo que ven mis ojos, muchacho, has crecido bien en esos años que no te he visto- dijo Lory a Reino mientras se abria paso para poder entrar en la habitacion. Reino acentio ante el saludo. –Tu cabello sigue siendo el mismo, supe que estabas en Japon y me hirio que no hayas ido a saludarme ni una sola vez- prosigio Lory.

-Me disculpo por eso, no tuve la oportunidad de ir a verlo- dijo Reino acintiendo una vez mas.

Kyoko, Ren, Sho y Yashiro seguian viendo con los ojos del tamaño de platos, ¿Era el Reino que conocieron en Japon? ¿Aquel mostruo que los enfrento hace unos meses? ¿Ese joven docil realmente era el?

-Y tus padres estan bien deberia visitarlos antes de partir, Mamoru-kun a cuidado muy bien de mi Alice todo este tiempo-dijo Lory mientras daba unas palmaditas en el hobro de Reino –Ellos estaran muy felices de verlo, Mamoru-niisama esta de vacaciones ahora y yo ayudare a Alice mientras él regresa.-…

-Que tu haras que? Como te atreves- salto Sho al escuchar lo que dijo Reino.

-Sho calmate aun no entiendes que estas en un hospital?, y si Reino me va a ayudar y no pienso escuchar objeciones acerca de eso, no se que paso para que ustedes esten de esa manera pero conozco por muchos años a Reino y cuenta con toda mi confianza y ahora por favor todos menos Reino salgan.- dijo Alice realmente molesta.

Ren y Sho regresaron a ver a Reino quien esbozo una sonrisa burlona mientras ellos salian.

-Esa niña tiene muy mal carácter, me recuerda mucho a su madre-dijo Lory

-Es verdad es muy parecida a ella, aun que su carácter es mucho mas fuerte- añadio Kuu mientras caminaba a lado de Lory.

-Cambia esa cara, yo se que Reino tiene un aura tanto extraña pero nunca sera capaz de hacerle algo malo a Alice, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Lory al acercarse a Sho quien tenia una expresion de enojo en su rostro.-Como puede estar seguro de eso?-pregunto Sho-Ahí niño, el pequeño de adentro le debe la vida a Alice, cuando Alice era pequeña viajamos por primera vez aquí, los padres del chico son dueños de importantes fabricas en este pais, y son grandes amigos mios y los visitamos, y dejamos a los niños en una guarderia, pero este pequeño bribon se escapo y entro al cuarto de maquinas de la fabrica y estuvo a punto de caer en una gran maquina trituradora, si no ubiera sido por que Alice lo siguio y lo agarro antes de que cayera, cuando llegamos ahí Alice lo estaba reprendiendo y el lloraba, luego de ver las cintas de seguridad realmente vimos lo que paso en realidad, mi Alice pudo haber caido con el en ese momento, desde ese dia Alice decia que él se meteria en muchos problemas si ella no estaba ahí- concluyo Lory-ellos dos tienen una conexión especial.

Kyoko recordo como Alice habia agarrado uno de sus demonios, era claro que en realidad si los vio

-Como es que yo nunca supe de eso?- pregunto Ren-Esto paso antes que tu te conocieras con Alice, supongo que se le olvido contartelo.

Algo en Ren le decia que habia mucho mas de donde venia esto, ademas para que lo necesitaba Alice ahora!

Tras unos momentos Alice junto con Reino salieron de la habitacion –Todo listo, quiero dejar este hospital lo mas pronto posible! Reino encargate bien de lo que te pedi- Reino solo asintio y lo hizo una vez mas a Lory antes de irse sin decir una sola palabra.

-Ahora podemos irnos-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a Sho –tendremos que hablar los dos en el avion- le dijo en el oido mientras para los demas solo parecia que lo abrazaba.

-Que sutil- dijo Ren lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Kyoko que estaba a su lado lo escuchara.

En la parte de afuera del hospital los reporteros estaban a la espera de que todos salieran. Cuando salieron la conmocion de que Alice habia despertado no tardo en dar la vuelta al mundo.

Primero regresaron Alice, Sho, Ren, Kyoko y Yashiro un vuelo largo e incomodo!

Alice y Sho estaban sentados alejados de los demas,todos suponian que estarian "hablando"

-Me puedes decir por que te pusiste de esa manera cuando viste a Reino?-pregunto Alice sin regresar a ver a Sho-Deberias verme a la cara si deseas hablar conmigo…-respondio Sho

Alice viro su rostro para encontrar la mirada de Sho, que la miraba fijamente con una mirada feroz –Que es lo que deseas que vea, tu rostro asi? Y sigues sin responder a lo que te pregunte- replicó Alice –Esta bien te lo dire pero no quiero que lo malinterpretes.- Alice miraba espectante a Sho –Creo que es un poco tarde para que digas algo como eso… ademas que lo digas hace que piense muchas cosas mas… que sucedió con Reino? Plagio tus canciones… si lo sabia… acaso eso te molesto tanto?- ataco Alice

Sho respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar, miraba hacia el espaldar del asiento delantero como si alli estuviera escrito que es lo que debia decir… -Veras lo del plagio de mis canciones es lo que menos me importaba de lo que hizo ese tipo, que deseara quitarme todo lo que es mio… ja! Como si pudiera, pero se atrevio a agredir a Kyo…. – Sho paro de golpe antes de decir el nombre de Kyoko, estaba muy exaltado incluso podria jurar que lo estaba diciendo tan alto que todo el avion lo debio escuchar –Por que mejor no te calmas y terminas de decir lo que empezaste- dijo Alice con una mirada seria

-Ya no quiero hablar del asunto, ya no tiene importancia, ademas de eso no importara lo que diga no haras nada respecto a eso- reclamo Sho

Alice lo miro… y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa… -Acaso tu estas celoso?... –dijo Alice… Sho abrio los ojos como platos… no se esperaba que le respondiera algo asi..

-Lo se, si lo estas… asi tambien como se que no es por mi tus celos de ahora… Reino debio de ver en Kyoko lo mismo que vi yo, la primera vez que la vi… no es algo que en verdad me sorprenda- Sho veia a Alice con cara de incredulidad –Que pensaste que no me di cuenta que la mencionaste, jaja no me creas tan inocente, ante mis ojos eres demasiado evidente, tu plan de utilizarme para tu fama, tambien lo upe desde el inicio, debo admitirte que estuviste a punto de hacerme caer en el hospital. Pero puedo ver atravez de ti….-

Sho no volvio a decir ninguna palabra en lo que resto del viaje, por otra parte Kyoko que estaba sentada junto a Ren y a Yashiro fingio estar muy cansada y durmio todo el viaje.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Narita… todo estaba infestado de fans a la espera de ver el regreso de Alice, de lo que para muchos era como la muerte… Reino esperaba al final de las escaleras del avion, y puso a Alice a su lado sin que Sho o Ren pudieran hacer algo.

Nadie supo de Alice luego de desaparecer con Reino…

Sho fue a la casa de Alice esa noche para hablar las cosas con ella, y dejar en claro todo lo que no pudo decir en el avion, Ren la llamo al su celular cientos de veces sin tener respuesta y Kyoko por su parte tambien hizo lo mismo le preocupaba lo que Reino podria llegar a hacerle.

Ren y Kyoko volvieron a su papel normal como Cain y Setsu, ya que faltaba muy poco para que la pelicula que filmaba se estrenase debia regresar a su papel.

Sho tenia un genio inaguantable, su manager habia regresado a ser la misma y en la agencia nadie sabia de su presidenta. Y para el mundo en general era como si nada ubiera pasado.

En un inicio los periodistas ostigaban a los tres preguntando del paradero de Alice, pero ninguno supo que responder.

Los dias pasaron y la situacion no cambiaba y la gente empezo a olvidarlo tambien.

Dias despues Ren tenia una entrevista en la televisora "X", Sho grababa un programa de musica en la televisora "X" y Kyoko grababa un dorama para la misma televisora…

Kyoko llego pronto a la televisora con su acostumbrado traje rosa, caminaba por el pasillo pensando en las escenas que tenia que grabar ese dia.. pasaron dos miembros del staff conversado muy animadas entre si "Escuchaste que AT hara su regreso hoy en el programa de musica!"… " No como es que no lo anunciaron"… "No lo se ni siquiera la hemos visto…."

Alice de quien por dias no se supo su paradero… aparecera asi sin mas para hacer su "regreso"… eso era algo que debia avisar a Ren de inmediato, saco su celular del bolsillo y marco su numero….

A lo lejos se escuchaba un timbre y al fondo del pasillo aparecio la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado acompañado de otro de casi su mismo tamaño… Era Ren que habia llegado a la televisora por su entrevista.. reconocio de inmediato a Kyoko y sonreia mientras veia que la llamada era suya.. apresuro el paso para encontrarse con ella un poco mas rapido.

Ella estando de espaldas no anticipo la presencia de Ren y este silenciosamente apoyo su menton en el hombro de ella.. ciudadosamente y asegurandose de que nadie mas que Yashiro pudieran verlos dijo suavemente –Tanto deseabas escuchar mi voz que me llamas tan desesperadamente?- Kyoko dio un salto hacia un lado… y empezo a ver hacia todos los lados verificando que nadie lo haya visto –No tienes que estar preocupada no hay nadie- Yashiro indignado dijo-Acaso yo soy nadie?- Ren ignoro por completo las palabras de Yashiro mientras se acercaba a Kyoko cuidadosamente.

-No te llamaba por eso, tenia razones muy importantes para hacerlo-dijo Kyoko de manera seria –Ok veo que no estas bromeando Mogami-san, dime que es lo que sucedió- el rostro de Ren se ensombrecio en cuestion de segundos –Alice-san hara su regreso hoy, aquí en el programa de musica- dijo Kyoko, Ren lo asimilo por un instante –Eso no es posible, como que su regreso si ni siquiera a sido capaz de dar la cara, donde escuchaste eso?-pregunto Ren –Lo escuche del staff del programa- Ren apresurado vio su reloj, faltaban exactamente 6 min para que el programa de musica empezara, hasta llegar a la locacion les tomaria unos 15 min.. llegarian con el tiempo justo antes de que se presente el artista invitado.

Ren tomo la mano de Kyoko y comenzo a corren hacia la locacion.. tras los 15 min llegaron entraron por unas de las puertas laterales, el estudio estaba lleno de fans que esperaban a Sho, Ren miraba por todos lados buscando algun rastro de Alice.

El presentador: Ahora nuestro artista invitado!... Fuwa Sho!

Sho salio al escenario en medio de los gritos de sus fans y empezo a cantar… termino su cancion y bajo del escenario a la parte lateral justo en frente de donde se encontraban Kyoko y Ren.

El presentador: Saben que nuestro programa es conocido por sus sorpresas… ahora la mayor sorpresa de la noche!

Las luces se apagaron por completo y los fans comenzaron a gritar como locos… Cuando una luz se prende hacia al escenario era Hyun Soo un surcoreano que acababa de debutar en Japon pero que su popularidad era impresionante, empezo a cantar una balada, a mitad de la cancion las luces se apagaron una vez mas… y una mujer empezo a cantar, las luces volvieron y ella estaba dando las espaldas al publico, el permanecia en el sitio donde estaba y empezo a caminar hasta donde estaba ella, el alzo su mano hasta el rostro de ella, las fans empezaron a gritar aun mas fuerte y se descubrio el rostro de la mujer, era Alice… ambos hicieron un movimiento rapido lo que hizo parecer como un beso y las luces volvieron a apagarse en ese momento…


	7. Nada es como parece

Capitulo 7

Nada es como parece…

*Contado desde la perspectiva de Alice

Los nervios me invadían antes de salir al escenario, tenia a Hyun Soo a mi lado diciéndome que todo estaría bien, Reino se encontraba apoyado en la pared con sus ojos cerrados. Yo solo me preguntaba si lo que hacia estaba bien.

FLASHBACK

Cuando baje del avión, por alguna razón mi corazón dolia, escuchaba los gritos de mis fans a lo lejos y escuchaba aun mas claros los pasos de Sho detrás de mi. Cuando estuve a lado de Reino solo deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar, por que si permanecia ahí un momento mas, ubiera estallado en llanto.

Reino noto de inmediato mi estado de animo y se apresuro a llevarme al auto que había preparado para mi que se encontraba a unos metros de donde el avión aterrizo, me fui sin decir nada, ni voltie a ver cual era la reacción de quienes dejaba atrás.

Mientras el auto se alejaba solo cerre mis ojos y deje de pensar.

-Vamos a tu casa primero?- pregunto Reino –no-respondi – Esta bien entonces iremos directo al estudio de grabación- dijo él

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, no soportaría regresar a casa, no deseaba pensar en nada, ni buscar el por que me encontraba tan herida… solo quería hacer lo que cambiaba el mundo para mi cantar!

Cuando llegamos a la productora, vi un auto parqueado en la entrada justo delante de nosotros, y una persona hablando muy preocupada por teléfono, la productora era propiedad de mi agencia de entretenimiento, por lo cual me causo mucha intriga saber que era lo que pasaba.

Baje a toda prisa del auto, para enterarme lo que sucedia me acerque a toda prisa a la persona delante de mi.

-Se encuentra todo bien- pregunte, el hombre que se encontraba delante de mi abrió los ojos como platos y luego comenzó a buscar a alguien que lo ayudara.

-Se encuentra todo bien-pregunte de nuevo en chino y lo volvi a hacer en coreano también

El hombre regreso a ver, parecía que ya me había entendido.

-Usted habla coreano?- me pregunto y yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza – Estoy salvado! –exclamo yo seguía viéndolo con curiosidad esperando que siguiera – Tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos, es que tenemos aquí una reunión muy importante con la dueña de esta productora, sin embargo nuestro traductor de repente cayo enfermo.

-Con la dueña de ESTA productora?- pregunte ya que nadie me dijo que tenia ese tipo de reunión. El asintió a toda velocidad. Antes de que pudiera decirle que yo era con quien se reuniría me interrupio

-La verdad no sabemos que hacer, dicen que la dueña es todo un misterio, intentamos investigar un poco de ella pero no hemos encontrado nada, eso nos pone aun mas nerviosos ya que venimos desde Korea para que el *refiriéndose a la persona que estaba dentro del auto* debute aquí en Japon…-

Senti a Reino pararse a mi lado – A pasado alguna cosa?- me pregunto – No me dijiste que tenia que trabajar tan pronto- le reclame – pensé en comunicártelo mientras estuviéramos en el hotel pero ya que insististe en venir aquí directamente no me diste tiempo- me replico – esta bien- dije sin pensarlo mas, llame a una de las recepcionistas que se encontraba muy curiosa escuchando todo detrás de la puerta de entrada.

Sentia un poco de pena en engañar al manager, asi que lo ayudaría tanto como me fuera posible. La recepcionista se apresuro a seguir mis ordenes y acompañar al manager y a su artista a la sala de espera mientras yo me enteraba un poco del misterioso artista, del cual no conocía ni su nombre ni su rostro.

Reino me explico en mi oficina muy rápidamente las aptitudes del artista, era muy famoso en su país, y al parecer también tenia muchas fans en japon. No era la primera vez que llegaba un extranjero hasta mi oficina, pero ninguno de ellos había durado mucho tiempo.

Pedi a Reino que hiciera pasar al Manager y al artista.

Quede petrificada al ver en frente mio al artista, de mi boca solo salio un –tu…..-

FIN DEL FLASLBACK

-Srta. AT Sr. Hyun Soo saldrán a escena en 2 minutos por favor estén listos. – entro a decir uno de los asistentes de producción del programa.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez mas rápido. Senti una mano en mi hombro, era Hyun Soo.

-Solo hagamoslo como en los viejos tiempos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa picara.

Hyun Soo era un viejo colega de la industria, muy al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el no era Coreano, almenos no completamente.


End file.
